


breathe through me

by kainnuendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: He feels Kyungsoo’s breath on him, and his head ponders if the boy is as nervous as he is.If he pushes forward the same time Kyungsoo pulls in, he knows that the lipstick would not be the only thing that his lips will taste.or: gay little kyungsoo puts makeup on jongin
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136





	breathe through me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fic entry for @pensoutforkai aka the kai solo support fanzine (check their account out on twitter and please support the other fan artists and writers that joined!) :D enjoy!
> 
> check out @deandeandanden's [fanart](https://twitter.com/deandeandanden/status/1339022848237690881?s=20) of this fic

Jongin isn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly he finds himself sitting on Kyungsoo’s bed with the man perched on his lap. Their faces are close enough that he can feel the other boy’s warm breath wash over his face like a soft touch, and he briefly wonders which one of them is breathing heavily as it is the only sound that bounces off the walls in the otherwise quiet room.

The galaxy light illuminates and fills the entire space, surrounding them with calm waves of ever-changing hues; from purple to green to red, and lastly, blue. Occasionally, it would hit Kyungsoo’s face at just the right angle, making him look even more ethereal than he normally does. The fairy lights that are laid out precariously around the frame of the bed makes him feel like he’s in a dream.

With Kyungsoo _this_ close to him, he thinks that he might really be in a dream.

He can’t find himself to look away, not that he can _if_ he wants to. Kyungsoo’s hands are gripping him by the jaw, holding him in place.

“Kyungsoo… I… you know you don’t have to? I was just asking, really,” he speaks up, hesitating, and his stomach twists when Kyungsoo’s fingers reach up to caress his cheek. The touch is cool yet hot at the same time, and he would’ve flinched away if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo’s hand keeping him still. His cheeks flush when the boy’s fingers start playing with his ear, pushing his hair back.

Kyungsoo’s glossy lips form a cute pout; a simple action that renders him speechless and leaves him a little breathless each time.

“Well you asked me how it feels like to wear lipstick, so I’ll show you.”

The boy reaches behind him and fishes a glittery pouch, dumping it heavily within the small gap of space between their bodies.

“What colour?” Kyungsoo asks, unzipping the pouch and rummaging through it.

“Huh?”

“Lipstick.”

He watches, blinking dumbly, as the boy fishes out a few tubes of lipstick from what he assumes to be a hecking pile of them; consisting of different variations of brand and colour. He’s not sure what colour they may be, but he does know for a fact that he has never tried any of them. Considered? Yes, but actually worn? Never. He has two sisters who use their pocket money on makeup but he never asked. They would probably be weirded out if he did.

“Oh. Uhh, your call?”

“Let’s try nude then. We’ll save the bold colours for later,” Kyungsoo decides, and gives him an odd look followed by a cheeky wink. The corners of his lips quirk up, and their cute heart shape finally makes its appearance, much to Jongin’s delight. “This brownish nude shade would look very pretty on you I think, or well, enhance what you already have.” He flushes at the subtle compliment.

“Chin up, pretty boy.” The boy continues, grinning when he turns red again.

Jongin can hear the deafening pound of his heart in his ears. It feels like it’s about to burst out of his ribcage when Kyungsoo presses his thumb against his lower lip gently.

“They’re quite chapped. You should invest in some lip balm after this,” quips Kyungsoo, letting go of his lip to unclasp the lipstick.

He looks down and away, blushing.

It can’t be helped. If he isn’t cooped up in the library or study rooms that blast the air-conditioners 24/7, he’s out and running around under the blazing hot weather. The inter-college football tournament is nearing soon; as a freshman, he has a lot to prove. A lot to show. Not _just_ to his teammates and coach.

He goes cross-eyed when he sees Kyungsoo coming closer. He wishes that the boy had turned on some music, so that it would have drowned out the sound of his heart beating, which he hopes is not loud enough for him to hear. He feels Kyungsoo’s breath on him, and his head ponders if the boy is as nervous as he is.

If he pushes forward the same time Kyungsoo pulls in, he knows that the lipstick would not be the only thing that his lips will taste.

The feeling of the lipstick on his bottom lip is foreign at first, and rather than focusing on the new but not unwelcomed presence, he finds himself staring at Kyungsoo instead. How his face remains serene and demure, yet his bottom lip is stuck between his teeth and there is a slight furrow in his eyebrows, perhaps in concentration, as he tries to apply the makeup product on his lips, careful as ever.

Jongin doesn’t have it within him to look away.

Kyungsoo reaches up to swipe the lipstick across his upper lip while his other hand stays on his jaw, thumb rubbing on the skin that makes his neck feel hot.

“Mmkay. Now rub your lips together,” says Kyungsoo, voice slightly high-pitched, as he leans back, eyes wide and twinkling as they stare at his lips, and his jaw slacked. When the light shines on his face, Jongin notices how his cheeks are tinted red. “You’re so pretty. Look even better than me.”

He shakes his head.

“That’s not true,” he pauses, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You… you’re gorgeous, Kyungsoo, and I’m just…”

“Utterly beautiful? Exactly.” Kyungsoo cuts him off. “C’mere, I’ll show you.”

The man moves off his lap—he didn’t even realize how long he had been sitting there, it felt so familiar and normal and so _right_ —and grabs his hand, guiding him to the full-length mirror placed against the wall. The shorter boy goes down, pulling him along, and he finds himself staring at his own reflection.

Kyungsoo’s right. The shade does look good on him.

“See how good you look? How captivating you are? And I only applied lipstick. Imagine if you had a full face of makeup on,” the boy murmurs, voice full of promise and something else that he can’t quite decipher.

Kyungsoo’s sitting behind him on his knees. His arms are wrapped around his shoulder, hugging him from behind and snuggling into his neck. The boy has always been the touchy sort, always wanting to touch and stay close whenever they’re hanging together, but this is the first time they have ever done anything like this.

It’s unlike what he had ever imagined.

It’s much, much better.

He continues to look at himself, unconsciously puckering his lips and rubbing them together. His lips are one of his best features, if he can say so himself. His sisters used to joke around and tease him for being the only one with the face structures and features that look good with various makeup products on, and he has never believed them until now.

Belatedly he realizes that Kyungsoo has put on the same colour too, except his is slightly glossier and glittery, the sheen glimmering prettily every time it’s hit by the light.

“I adore you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo cuts the silence, sighing softly, like he’s relieved to get that off his chest. His voice is slightly muffled as he proceeds to hide his face in his shoulder. His ears are red like the rest of his head, from his face down to his neck. “You should know that I always have.”

“And I adore you just as much,” he replies bashfully, turning his head to the side to look at Kyungsoo but is greeted by the sight of his fluffy curls instead. He leans into it, enjoying the sweet scent of the man’s shampoo. His palms are sweating now, but they hold onto Kyungsoo’s arm in a tight grip, not wanting to let go. He licks his lip again, feeling the tackiness from the lipstick that was applied previously.

Kyungsoo’s head whips up at that.

“Then why have you never noticed?” he asks, crinkling his nose.

“Notice what?”

“That I like you.” It’s Kyungsoo who’s blushing red now. “The entire time… I keep dropping hints, but you never, like, I don’t know, reacted?”

He feels dizzy at the unexpected confession, and for a brief moment, he begins to wonder once more if he’s dreaming.

But suddenly Kyungsoo is leaning close, and nudging his cheek with his nose, moving in but not exactly pressing.

“How do you feel about me?” The boy inquiries, and there’s a slight hesitancy in the way he moves back, ever so slightly, that makes his heart twist uncomfortably.

He reaches forward to brush a strand of hair that falls over Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“It’s the same for me, Kyungsoo,” he mutters, looking at the other with a serious expression.

And then Kyungsoo smiles, bright and breathtaking, and his heart twists once more, though this time it’s followed by warmth and relief.

He’s not sure who moves first but all of a sudden, they’re kissing. Slow and unrushed, tooth-rotting sweet, which is different than what he’d always imagined kissing a boy would be, but today truly has been a day full of surprises and newfound discoveries.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says when they pull away, blushing furiously. He can’t help the snort that escapes his nose, earning a pout from the boy.

He leans forward and kisses it away.

Kyungsoo releases a small mewl in happiness, which makes him giggle into the kiss, and is about to climb onto his lap when the door slams open. They both jump back from the sound, looking up at the intruder in surprise.

“Hey, are y’all done with the assignment? Dinner is ready,” shouts Kyungsoo’s brother, looking at them, eyebrows raised. “Mom said that you should join too, J…”

He clears his throat, and squeaks out, “Jongin.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s brother repeats, more to himself, nose wrinkling. The resemblance to Kyungsoo is uncanny, and it makes him smile inwardly.

The man shoves his hand down his pocket and pulls something out, tossing it to him.

It’s a pack of tissues.

“Might want to wipe that off before coming down.” He mutters, bemused, gesturing at his mouth before turning around and closing the door shut behind him.

Kyungsoo chokes out a laugh and falls back onto the floor while he remains rooted, blushing heavily all the while slowly glancing at the mirror. His eyes widen in mortification.

His lipstick is all smudged.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's pretty simple, but I really wanted to write some simple soft kaisoo so shjfhsjfsj who knows maybe I'll write more of this au. You can follow me on my twitter if you want @kainnuendyo ehehe


End file.
